T e n a c i t y
by Tenacityx
Summary: Zero/X In trying to avoid the control of one man, X doesn't realize he's left himself vulnerable to the control of someone else entirely. Complete Remake; Dark RMX AU, YAOI; gothic romance I'd give you the rationale for the alterations, but the logic behind them would be spoilers. This is an AU and has both adult and dark themes, so avoid reading if that's not to your tastes.


NOTE: This is a placeholder for now. The full version of this and the following chapters are on my own website (which you can find on my profile). It's in the process of being completely reworked. It's nothing like the very first version, the story has altered a lot. There are very obvious reasons for personality changes (particularly with Zero), I'm sure you're able to guess but it'd be a direct 'spoiler' for me to say it. So yeah, feel free to read this and the several other chapters I have written until I get the newest version finished and posted!

((The first half of chapter one isn't posted because of sexual material, it's available on my own site, for those interested. Otherwise, note this is a post-sex scene!))

He was mesmerized. Verdant eyes were too shy to return the gaze, especially with how close they were; bodies lying so near. Zero was content while he smirked in a way that almost seemed gentle, affectionate. One hand idly running through X's soft, brown hair. Lying on his side comfortably as he silently admired the brunette; how cute and shy, not to mention how flushed and exhausted his expression was.

Too adorable.

He heard X sigh softly as Zero's fingers continued to comb through his hair affectionately. The smaller male stayed cuddled close to him, his arms loosely around the blonde in a small effort to cling onto the moment, remain in this disconnected realm where with him there was only Zero, only pleasure, peace. He didn't want the afterglow to leave him, he wanted Zero's attention for as long as he could hold onto it. Zero's petting had becoming rymthmatic, comforting. Yet his green eyes remained averted. No matter how much he needed him, how many times they'd been together since X got himself into this, he couldn't help but feel shy. When the sexual rush died down to simple, pleasurable pulses throughout his body, he had enough sense to feel vulnerable; a feeling he so desperately wanted to ignore. He clung to the comatose they were locked in, refusing to feel anything else but good.

The timidity always was something Zero enjoyed about X; it was one of his endearing qualities. His hand slowed down its strokes through X's hair, watching how his dazed bed partner's eyes looked up to him shyly when his hand slid down the side of his face softly, cupping his chin and brushing a thumb faintly over his lips. The slight intimacy had X utterly flushed again, and that made Zero's smirk widen. X's blushed deepened as Zero moved closer. The blonde rose slightly, propping himself up on his arms and turning from his side, towering over his sweet little X, who rolled from his side to his back, diffidently staring up as the larger male moved atop of him.

So naturally Zero leaned down, capturing X's lips with his own. X's eyes fluttered shut, letting himself melt into the ardent attention. He was never good at kissing, despite how much he adored the action. He just surrendered. Let Zero dominant, consume him. Utterly enrapture him and take control.

By the time the blonde withdrew from their liplock, X gasped breathlessly from the lengthy kiss. His face reddened deeper than before. Zero remained above X, that sultry smile he gave left X both endeared and apprehensive. He brushed X's fringe from his eyes, his verdant eyes trailing Zero's actions as his hand then moved to take his own, drawing it up to his lips with such a soft touch. He ran his lips along the knuckles, azure eyes dark with passion, the smoldering gaze locked onto X's.

He took a finger slightly between his teeth, though not biting down. Idly playing with and admiring his little X, who was ever so silent underneath him, breath hitched and enchanted by Zero's allure. The blonde flashed a smirk before kissing the back of X's hand warmly, before tenderly and absentmindedly entwining their fingers together, an action that seemed to flatter X, as he timidly went to smile. It seemed routine for Zero to play around with X, touch and hold him in such a relaxed, leisurely way X never was able to find words to speak. It was oddly affectionate; the random, short moments of fiddling with him contradicted his usual forbiddingly and secluded behaviour. The small brunette never quite knew how to interpret it. Each touch treated him like he was delicate, fragile. But Zero's behaviour was distant, he touched and fidgeted with him, but no interaction ever took place. Zero just admired the quiet, slender form beneath him. Like a perfect doll, a pretty little utility. A gorgeous possession under his command.

X had been so mesmerized in watching, it proved startling when Zero released his hand, wasting no time in linking his arms around the small of X's back and pulling him over with him as Zero let himself turn and drop down onto the mattress. Laying on his back and having X drawn into his chest. Extreme contact was as intimating as it was comforting, Zero's arms stayed around him, and X let himself relaxed as he settled close. The pulses of his afterglow had faded, only dimly was he aware of that physical gratification. But he had Zero, and the happiness would last as long as he kept clinging to him.

For now, reality could wait.


End file.
